Squidward's Genocide
by Topher's Boy
Summary: After seemingly going off the deep end, Squidward had finally lost it and dove into insanity. Spongebob yearns his friends old self, but after gaining so much pain, one has to dish out an equal amount to feel even.
1. The Beginning

"Spongebob, you've done this plenty of times," Complained an impatient Patrick,"Don't you want to get into Squidward's house?" Patrick began to grow annoyed and stubborn. Spongebob hesitantly opened the door. "I don't know, Pat. Maybe Squidward is sick of us breaking into his house with no reason," Spongebob said.

Oddly enough, Spongebob mind started to grow and think about someone elses feeling's. He felt bad for all the things he has done but just couldn't show it, for fear he may lose his best friend. Patrick and him started to fall apart after saving King Neptunes crown. They still were friends but they didn't have that same spark. Just to save their friendship, Spongebob began to drop into Patrick's education level. He started to think like Patrick, act like Patrick, he wasn't himself. He was just Patrick.

"Did you finally get it opened?" Patrick quickly asked. "I can't wait!" Spongebob began to slowly sink. His best friend was stuck on the idea to prank Squidward yet again. "Patrick, are you sure we should rea-" Spongebob bumped into Patrick. Patrick stopped dead into his tracks and seemed to be quiet. Patrick was strangely happy and stealthy and now he could hardly keep his laughter in.

"Bwahaha!" Patrick started to laugh. On the table was a stuffed animal. To be more specific, it was a tiny sea-dog. It had googly-eyes and green fur. The tail was stitched on and there were multiple patterned patches in area Spongebob could assume were ripped. "What a wussy, right Spongebob?" Asked Patrick. "I bet it's from his granny!" Patrick began to chuckle. "Yeah… Ehehe…" Replied Spongebob. "...Patrick, do you think Squidward gets tired of us bugging him?" Patrick stared at his friend with a shocked expression. "You live to hurt Squidward!" Said Patrick with a now annoyed face. "You really want to give this up?" Spongebob just looked at the floor, without saying another word.

"OH!" Said Patrick as he quickly hid behind Squidward's couch. Spongebob was a bit confused for the moment and quickly realized that Squidward must be coming to his room. Spongebob ran into Squidward's hall closet. He heard each step Squidward took. With each step, Spongebob stated to breathe slower and slower. Spongebob eventually started opening the door slowly only to see a completely new Squidward.

Squidward's head leaned backwards and his arms and hands seemed limp. By now, he had sat down on his couch, breathing heavily. Spongebob knew that something was up, but was way too frightened to do anything about it. But that's when something caught Spongebob's eye. Patrick… He was squatting by his couch, and seemed about ready to unleash a hard shock from the stinger of the Jellyfish.

"PATRICK NO!" Yelled Spongebob, catching Squidward's attention. Squidward's eyes were probably the worse part. "YOU!" Screeched Squidward. His hands reached out for Spongebob and threw him against the wall. There was no remarkable damage, due to him being a sponge, but he managed to hit his head against the wall. "Hey Squidward! Taste this!" Patrick began to hold up the Jellyfish when Squidward took his hands off of Spongebob and onto Patrick.

Patrick was laughing at this situation. Maybe to keep things positive or just to be a moron. Either way, Squidward attacked Patrick. But Spongebob just couldn't believe what he had witnessed. Spongebob was just hoping this was all a dream but no matter how hard you hope. Not everything can just become a dream.

Spongebob began screaming as loud as he could. All he heard was Squidward's maniacal laughter as he slowly injured Patrick. Everything was dark now. Spongebob was fading away. Spongebob wanted no more of this and hope that he could just drop dead now and get it over with.

The next moment, he found himself in the Krusty Krab. There was no blood on him, no rip on his clothes. Everything seemed like a dream. But there was no way that this was fake. Spongebob began thinking about what had happened when he heard the voice of his boss, Mr. Krabs. "C'mon lad, you're wastin' me money!" Shouted Krabs.


	2. Krusty Krab

In his hand, Spongebob held his spatula, he was shaking quite a bit. His head kept backing into visions of his friend being torn apart by their neighbor, Squidward. He remembered screams of agony, and screams of a maniac. Everything was too lifelike to just be a simple dream.

But was it all real?

"Spongebob!" boomed a familiar voice near him, "Get back to work!"

The voices of his boss had rung in his head, bringing him back to earth.

Mr. Krabs opened the door and wore a violent expression, "Our customers are leaving me boy, make haste."

Spongebob surveyed his surroundings, patties sizzled on the grill, the voices of customers seemed present as well, however the restaurant lacked sunlight.

"How did I get here?" asked Spongebob, "I was at Squidward's just a minute ago and-"

A thought came through his head, was Squidward here?

Spongebob headed for the door, but Mr. Krabs stopped him.

"Woah there bucko," Mr. Krabs said, blocking the entrance, "Stop being sidetracked and make those patties."

Mr. Krabs practically forcefully pushed Spongebob back to the grill.

"B-but, Squidward-" Mr. Krabs placed his claw over Spongebob's mouth.

He gave Spongebob a shifty look and left the room.

The patties on the grill made crackling sounds and looked a bit overcooked, however Spongebob could not focus on such, as Squidward's questionable presence made him uneasy.

Looking threw their little window, Spongebob could only see black. Something could've just covered the window, but suspicion only raised higher as he thought about it.

Spongebob had a brainwave and turned around to realize that maybe something fishy had been going on.

The window normally occupying a space on the wall had also turned pitch black.

He had enough of this mirage of a room and bolted out the door.

It was hard to push open, but adding a bit of force to his push allowed him access to the door opening.

The Krusty Krab was indeed dark, however not pitch black.

Outside, it appeared to be around 9 P.M. or some other time where sun was hardly present. The tables were flipped and chairs were shattered or sprawled across the floor.

There was a massive gap in the wall, but boxes of supplies and dusty sandbags patched a large portion of it.

There was indeed a large black sheet of metal covering the window near the grill, Squidward was also not around as far as Spongebob could tell.

Sounds of customers were heard, the source was not from actual customers but a speaker resting next to the door leading to the kitchen.

Such a setting was frightening Spongebob, he could only wonder what had happened to his beloved home.

The silence was broken by the sound of a door slamming against the wall, Mr. Krabs angrily ran towards Spongebob, "How did you get out," angrily murmured Mr. Krabs, "You were supposed to be cooking, me boy."

"W-What is all this?!" Spongebob shouted.

Mr. Krabs didn't respond.

Spongebob became agitated, but still fearful, "I-I want an answer! Why won't you say anything!?"

Mr. Krabs walked a bit to the left, "Squidward."

"H-Huh?" Spongebob responded.

"It was Squidward," repeated Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob's attention was piqued.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Mr. Krabs.


End file.
